


Static On The Line

by canadasuperhero



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadasuperhero/pseuds/canadasuperhero
Summary: Adam was in no way prepared to deal with the headlines “American Idol Mowed Down in Middle America: Gay Stands By Uselessly”





	Static On The Line

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I'm just over here, writing supernatural AUs in a dead fandom? I'm .... really sorry about this guys. It's a short little part of a larger thing where Kris Allen Sees Ghosts And Doesn't Tell Anyone To His Detriment

“Kris,” Adam breathed out in relief and his own stride quickly out-paced Allison’s as they squeezed past the safety of the tour buses into the open gravel parking lot of the gas station.

Kris was barely visible as he shuffled down the middle of the highway ahead of them and Adam quickened his step nervously despite the deserted, almost disused nature of the roadway under their feet. He’d seen the occasional light flicker through the trees and although none had turned the bend towards them or come close enough to hear, Kris’s own faltering steps were carrying him off the road, cutting straight towards them and Adam was in no way prepared to deal with the headlines “American Idol Mowed Down in Middle America: Gay Stands By Uselessly”.

To be fair, Adam also hadn’t been prepared to deal with a sleep-walking Kris Allen either; he certainly hadn’t done it at the mansion. Still, here they were, Adam slinging the blanket off his shoulders and around Kris, using it to corral him back onto the shoulder of the highway just as Allison caught up. “What the hell, Kris?”

The smaller man made a wounded noise, almost too quiet to hear even in the silence around them but his eyes remained closed, the sweep of lashes and the scrunch of his nose almost hiding the deep purple bags under his eyes. Adam sighed and bundled the sleeping man against his shoulder, letting Allison squeeze in on Kris’ other side, bracketing him in to keep the sudden chill at bay and to keep him from turning, once more, towards the woods.

“Adam,” Came the soft whisper, one of Allison’s own hands twisted into the folds of Kris’ blanket as if to anchor him to them as they walked back towards the buses.

“Mm?” Adam steered them carefully around a pothole but his mind was already working on if it would be easier to return Allison to her own bus or just to give in and settle her at the table for the night and deal with the fallout tomorrow. Honestly, he was amazed they’d gone this far and this long without someone raising a fuss.

“It’s just,” Allison paused and her breathing got heavy enough that Adam took a moment to nestle the three of them between buses, out of sight from any potentially prowling handlers. This left Kris squished between them, his nose buried slightly uncomfortably into Adam’s armpit, slack mouth breathing disgustingly wet through the material of his shirt, all so that Adam could reach around and stroke through Allison’s hair comfortingly. “Kris looked like he was being pulled, Adam. His shirt was all … weird.”

“Weird.” Adam repeated but Allison was already demonstrating; her grip on Kris’s blanket tugged out and away, folds taut between them and looking at it, at her fingers curling in the fabric, Adam couldn’t deny that he might have seen that. That Kris’s shuffling gait had seemed reluctant. 

But it was the middle of the night, somewhere between Indiana and Kentucky, with a show behind them and another tomorrow night and Adam was too tired to deal with this right now so he stroked the hair back from Allison’s face one more time and then pulled back without comment to tug the three of them as quietly as possible back into low fluorescent lights of the truck stop. 

Allison dropped her grip on the blanket as if the semi-circle of buses created some sense of safety or sanity. 

Once inside the dim, warm interior of the bus, the hum of the idling engine low and comfortable in their ears, he bullied Allison quietly into Kris’s top bunk. He’d call one of the girls tomorrow as they were moving to let them know she’d decided to hang out with them. Once the little privacy curtain was pulled, he set to wrestling Kris into his own bunk, finally shuffling Kris half on top of him, so that they both fit. He wasn’t taking the chance that Kris might make for the door again. 

Adam smoothed out Kris’s shirt and, ignoring the little pinpricks that caught at his fingers along the hem and stomach, he closed his eyes.


End file.
